


Have Some Faith

by sangoamaya



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Hollow Crown (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangoamaya/pseuds/sangoamaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Hollow Crown and my fanfic My King: Henry V. This takes place after the end of the story. Aria is married to the love of her life but nothing is going the way she wanted. But she knows she has to fight for it. She knows she has to have some faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Some Faith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsysilvertongue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsysilvertongue/gifts), [JayMcKins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JayMcKins).



“This… injury of mine… will it heal Mama?” Aria asked quietly. She picked at her dress before reluctantly meeting Mathilde’s eyes.

“I’m not sure.” Mathilde had averted her gaze from her daughter.

“So I can’t have any children?”

“We have to try and heal you.”

Aria’s guts were still twisted. Mathilde’s words didn’t soothe her one bit. The fall she suffered from Merida all those years ago have caused her an injury that she was not sure of.

“Even in death she haunts me,” Aria said bitterly. Her insides churned at the thought of not being able to bear John children. Aria had never thought of having any before she was proposed to but now all she wanted to be was a good wife, a good mother. Not that she believes being a mother or a wife validates the social stature of a woman, but she really desire to be one.

“Do we have to dabble in magic?” she asked again. This time her voice was barely audible. She hated magic – never saw the appeal for it. Magic has wrecked so many lives and she didn’t want to be reminded of its power. Mathilde nodded before tucking her daughter in.

“If we were back in England, in our village, we could have easily gone to the enchanted spring. But with us being stuck in France coupled with the war… I don’t think we have much choice, my child.”

Aria’s heart plummeted down further. The day she told John the terrible news, all she could see was how upset he was. Good, kind hearted John didn’t pursue the matter after that but she couldn’t help seeing disappointment written all over his face and the sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Ever since they moved to France after the wedding, the war had become worse. John’s absence from France made the rebellion easier and when they arrived in French soil, the damage was done. It has been a year in France now and things weren’t looking bright. She had to find a way to get the spring water. It was her last hope. But how? With the war raging on both sides, it will be difficult to get in and out of France or even England itself.

Then an idea struck her. Aria wasn’t sure if it would work but she at least have to try. In these turbulent times, anybody would do anything to have some pieces of gold. She made a mental note to disguise herself, find the map of England that will lead to her village and finally to the spring.

It was just after noon when John left her side to go for his usual council meeting. Aria hurried back to her room. She had gotten Beth to obtain some ashes and smudged some of it on her face. Donning a raggedy dress, she checked her reflection in the mirror. No one would be able to recognise who she is.

Beth helped her by getting two men she frequently met in the market. Turns out that they were English yeomen brought in by Henry the first time they conquered Harfleur and they have escaped from the army without anyone’s knowledge. She assured her mistress that they were brave and would do anything for money.

“Ye the lady?” asked a tall gangly man with bald patch. Aria looked up to scrutinise him. Beth said that the two men were both tall, but one was thinner and the other had a long scar on his right forearm.

“Beth asked me to meet ye here with Piston,” he continued, dragging a chair back before taking a seat. “Me Bardolph.”

“Aye,” Aria replied, still watching him warily. He gave her a grin, showing her whatever he has left for teeth. “Ah! Piston over here!” He waved for his friend to come over.

“How familiar are you two with Southampton?” Aria asked upon Piston settling down. She ordered two goblets of mead for them.

“Been there before,” Bardolph said thoughtfully. They nodded their thanks to the hostess as she sat down their goblets. Piston took a huge gulp before answering, “May know me way around it.”

Judging from their accents, they were from the northern side of England. Aria shrugged. “If you can’t do this, I can find someone better.”

“Nay! Me lady! We fought alongside the dead king! We fought many battles with ‘im! We can find a way to get back to England if we wanted to but what’s the point of going back when ye have no family there?” Piston countered.

Aria withdrew the map from her pouch and pushed it across the table. Both Bardolph and Piston squinted at it.

Bardolph nudged at Piston. “Seems easy enough. We know where it is.”

Piston eyed the woman in front of him. “What do ye want from there?”

“Spring water,” Aria said. “I need the spring water. It has healing properties and I need it.”

“Aye, very well,” Bardolph said. “But ye have to pay us a good sum. We’re going through the barricades the Princes have placed at the borders and it won’t be easy.”

Aria took out a small sack and shook it, proving that there were coins within it. She untied it and parted the sack, revealing the golden coins. Both men were awed.

“I’ll give you each 5 gold coins each for this journey. Upon your return I will pay you another 10.”

They both grunted. “Aye. That’s our deal.”

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since she struck the deal with Bardolph and Piston. Aria’s patience was growing thinner by the day. The slightest thing will cause her to snap. She would throw tantrums whenever Mathilde countered her or even tried to appease her. Today she had snapped at Mathilde when she insisted for Aria to eat the roasted pork. Aria hated it.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you anymore!” Mathilde barked. She slammed her palms against the dining table.

Aria was too overridden with guilt to stop her mother from walking away. John shot her a resigned look. He didn’t know what was bothering her these days. He knew he had been rather busy with the councils, state affairs and going on for several short campaigns and that was probably why she was agitated.

They made their way to their chambers in silence. John decided that enough was enough and that he has to confront her. He knew that confronting Aria would be like poking an angry bee hive with a stick but he had to try. He hated it when she refuses to tell him anything and ends up being angry with everything.

The moment he shut the door, he said, “Aria, what’s the matter?”

Aria took off her earrings and threw them into the jewellery box without a care.

“Please, Aria. You’ve been like this for almost a week now. I’m too tired to try and read your mind,” John pleaded again. This time he sounded desperate… and weary.

Aria had half a mind to tell him what was bothering her but decided against it. John would be livid. Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt if he doesn’t know now. She promised herself to tell him if the water worked its magic. So she had to pick another reason – the war.

“This war!” she started. “I still don’t understand what we are fighting for!”

John merely stared at her as if she had grown a pair of horns.

“Why can’t we just end this and live peacefully?!” she raised her voice. “When Hal first went ahead, I said nothing because I knew nothing! But now? All I see is suffering, desperation and just a waste of time!”

John frowned. So this was it?! The war?! “You think this is a waste of time?”

“AYE!” Aria shouted back. “If you and Humphrey didn’t continue what Hal had started, this wouldn’t be prolonged!”

“You think this is my choice? Fighting a war? You think I’m fighting this war for my own glory?!” John spat. Aria cringed. She never meant to hurt his ego. She never meant for this fight to happen. Truth be told, she has never been in a heated argument with John and this… this just felt wrong.

“Because I’m fighting this war not for myself! Not even for my dead brother. But for his infant son – who’s the rightful heir of both kingdoms. All of this is for his infant son who will live his life without a father to protect him!” John turned away, trying to contain his anger.

“I’m the closest thing he has to a father…” John glanced at her. He felt weary, the exhaustion gnawing at his bones.

“Do you really think it’s that easy for me? Do you want to know what I really want? I want us to leave the court. I want us to live simply. And I know we can. But I can’t abandon my duties and obligations Aria. I can’t just leave things the way they are and expect myself to live with it when my nephew inherits all this mess that we’re in,” John said, his voice cracking.

She looked away. Aria wanted to hit herself for being so selfish and irrational. Here he was, trying to make things right and keep two kingdoms intact and there she was pouting and whining. Tears started to stream down her cheeks.

“Aria?” John sighed. Barking at her relentlessly must have rattled her. John crossed the space between them. He gently placed his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him. He directed her gaze to him.

“I’m sorry,” Aria whispered, ashamed with herself. “I know I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. That was rather uncouth of me.” She looked away again; tears had welled in her eyes, threatening to spill if she blinked. She realised what a good father he would have been – the kind who will protect and honour his sons even if it kills him. And then the very thought of not being able to give him any sons killed her again. Aria broke down, sobbing into his shoulder.

“You’re just speaking your mind,” John said, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. He knew she didn’t mean any harm. He knew that all the pressure that was upon her was overbearing. He hated it when she cries. Not because he hated her crying but he hated himself for being the cause of it. “Honestly, I expected an outburst sooner than this,” he said gently. John hooked a finger under her chin and lifted before kissing her on the tip of her nose.

“Why is it that you’re always one step ahead of me, able to read me when I can’t?” Aria fiddled with the buttons of his velvet tunic, still averting her gaze.

“That’s because I love you more.”

Aria wanted to lash out – to argue with him that she loves him as fiercely as he does. But she didn’t want to ruin the moment. She didn’t want him to feel more miserable than he already is. “Am I forgiven?”

“With only one condition,” John said, grinning mischievously. He pulled her tighter against him.

Aria looked at him, confused. “What’s that?”

With that, John swooped in and kissed her fully on the lips. Aria instantly kissed him back, her hands grasping his chest. John tilted her head back and slid his tongue in to dance with hers. Her fingers started to curl in his hair, moaning deeply. They haven’t kissed like this for ages.

As the kiss got steamier, John started to loosen the cords of her dress, pushing it down hastily together with her chemise. “I miss you,” John said softly, nibbling her bottom lip. She moaned in response. She tugged his tunic off, undid his trousers impatiently before hooking up her legs around his waist, grinding their naked bodies together.

“I missed you too.” Suddenly her lips were on his again. John gasped, surprised by her movements, almost buckling under the intensity of their kiss. He grasped her bottom, walked to their bed and gently lay her down, never leaving her lips unattended.

They hadn’t touched each other like this for weeks and this… this felt heavenly. John shifted, leaving a trail of kisses from her chin, her cheek and to the spot just below her ear that always has her come undone. Aria moaned his name loudly. “These sounds you make… You make me want you even more,” he growled. He could feel her wetness against his naked flesh and groaned. Then he pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Aria asked, confused. His eyes were glazed with lust as they darted across her face and body.

“I want you to stand up,” he commanded as he rose. Aria did as he wished. “Good,” he crooned, reaching out to cup her breasts before lightly squeezing them. She moaned at his touch.

“Now turn around.”

Soft tingles of pleasure shot up her spine as she turned. John had never been commanding in bed and the thought of it made her excited. She felt the hot brush of his erection against her butt cheeks as his hands snaked around her, cupping her breasts again. John ran his tongue along her ear, thumbing her nipples. Aria arched her back against him, moaning loudly. She felt a pleasurable ache between her legs as he continued to assault her.

“Bend over,” he growled, abandoning her breasts. Aria leaned forward, placing her hands on the bed, leaning her weight on them. She felt him part her butt cheeks. She wasn’t sure what he was up to. “John, what are you – oh…” Aria groaned as John’s tongue licked her from clit to slit.

He squeezed her cheeks as his tongue danced on her clit, licking her wet lips fervently. Aria rocked against him, her arms buckling as her upper torso crashed onto the mattress, her legs still holding her up. John slowly slid in a finger into her, eliciting another moan. She bucked against him as he pumped in and out while still suckling on her clit.

“Oh…” she gasped, feeling herself clench over his finger. She felt him pull out and whined.

“Are you ready for me?” he murmured over her skin.

“Yes,” she breathed, turning to meet his eyes. John grazed his teeth over her flesh. Aria gasped, unfamiliar to the sensation. “Louder.”

“Yes. Yes, I want you.” She was aching for him badly that it hurts. John gave a soft kiss on her spine before settling on the bed, pulling her on top of him. Aria straddled him, kissing the light trail of hair on his torso before running her tongue over a nipple. John hissed and gritted his teeth. Satisfied, she leaned over to kiss him. He kissed her back hungrily and squeezed her bottom again. John sat up against the headboard, pulling her against him. He searched for her lips again, grinding himself against her as he lined his cock to her wetness.

With one fluid movement, John thrust inside her, feeling his cock being swallowed. They both moaned as he stretched her open. He held her face as he slowly thrusts into her. “Look what you do to me my love… Ride me… Show me how you want me…”

Aria bit her lip. Hearing John talking dirty spurred her on even more. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she moved up and down on his shaft. His hands were firmly on her bottom, lifting it up and pushing it down, following her rhythm. He started to nibble her collarbone, making her arch back even more, giving him access to her breasts. John laved a nipple as he upped the tempo of his thrusting. He loves it when her eyes roll back with pleasure.

“More…” she moaned, making him pound in and out of her. He was able to go so deep inside her like this that it felt sensational. So sensational that he couldn’t last as long as he wanted to. As soon as he reached his peak, Aria joined him, gasping out his name, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as he felt her clench over him, milking him out. He shook his head to stop feeling giddy.

John kissed her softly before rolling her onto her back, still joined together. It took a while for both of them to catch their breaths and calm their erratically beating hearts. Aria ran through her fingers in his hair, smiling contently.

“Am I forgiven now my prince?”

“Aye.” John nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. He hover his face over hers, staring into her eyes. “I love you,” he whispered over her lips.

“I love you too.”

John kissed her again. “I don’t need you to bear me children Aria. All I need is you. You by my side while I carry out my duties as a Regent of France.”

Aria nodded. “I know.” She wasn’t sure if she should tell him her arrangement with the yeomen to bring back the spring water. It was her last hope. As much as John’s assurance to her was convincing, she could still see the slight disappointment in his eyes. John rolled off to his side, pulling her close. Aria snuggled up to him, laying her head on his head before being lulled to sleep.

* * *

Aria clapped her hands in delight as Beth told her the good news. Both Bardolph and Piston had returned to Paris together with the water. It has been 4 weeks since they struck the deal and she had almost thought that they didn’t make it. She hastily put on her raggedy dress but didn’t bother to smudge her face with dirt.

“Wow! Ye sure ye the lady?” Piston said brashly, reaching out to touch Aria. She swatted his hand away and held out hers. “Where’s the water?” she demanded.

“Nay! Ye want the water, we want the gold!” Bardolph countered. Aria huffed and clicked her tongue as she took the small sack of gold coins from her pouch.

“The water,” she demanded again, holding out her hand. Bardolph threw a glance at Piston who nodded in return. They hastily gave her the filled canteen and snatched the sack of money from her.

“Nice doing business with ye!”

* * *

_3 months later_

“I thought… I thought we can’t – How? – But I thought-” John fumbled. He wanted to yell and punch the air. He wanted to run around the castle, hug every one and scream in delight.

Aria could only beam at him. She looked sheepishly away before recounting what she did.

“I… I have half a mind to reprimand you on putting those men’s lives in danger but… but this news…” John grasped her hands into his and held it close, “This news is too amazing for anything to ruin it.”

Aria kissed him. He kissed her back instantly. When they pulled away to catch their breaths, John said, “You’re amazing my love.”

“Nay. You are,” Aria insisted. “You taught me to have faith and strength…”

“Did I now?” John grinned, gently pressing his forehead against hers.

“Aye,” she said softly. She was glowing and John loved seeing her this way. Content and happy.

He gingerly place a hand on her tummy. “John… You’re going to have to wait for a few more months before you can feel anything there,” she chided.

“Oh I know,” John teased. “I just want our child to know that I’m here.”

Aria rolled her eyes and giggled. John swooped in to kiss her again. He felt lucky – Lucky to have a wife who was willing to put herself through anything and everything for him. He felt lucky to be blessed with a child when he was told to expect none a year ago. And he didn’t want this feeling to go away.

Everything seems right again.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut cowritten by JayMckins


End file.
